Four Tales From Hell
by melindawhitlock
Summary: What would happen to the boys if they faced off against some of the most notorious and feared slashers of all time. Read and see what happens when they cross paths with the likes of Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Freddy Kruger and introducing Victor Crowley. Will they survive or will they go down in history as just another victim. This isn't a Slash Fic!
1. Jason Voorhees

**AN: Alright everyone! This is just some random stuff that popped in my head. I will post one a week until Halloween. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Jason Voorhees, even though my real life boyfriend could be his stunt double!**

**DPOV**

It feels like we have been running forever. All I see are trees, trees and more fucking TREES! I finally look behind me and see that Cas slowing down and Benny is not far behind him.

"Hurry the fuck up Cas! We don't have time to rest. I have no idea what is chasing us, but we need to get to that damn gate NOW!" I scream back to the angel. I have no idea how far or how long we have been running but we can't seem to out run what is behind us. No matter what we do, or how fast we run, he always seems to get ahead of us.

"Dean, Benny isn't behind me anymore!" Cas yells. I look back again and sure enough, Benny is gone. I start back tracking to see if I can find him when I hear someone scream. I run to where I think it is just in time to see this monstrosity of a man holding Benny up by his neck and slammed him down. I went to help him but I was too late. The man, with what looked like a burlap sack on his head, raised the biggest machete I have seen over him head and cut Benny's off.

I feel Cas behind me and out his hand on my shoulder.

"The gate isn't too far; we need to leave now before he sees us," Cas says just below a whisper. As if he heard us, the man whipped his head around and started walking towards us. I grab him by the arm and run up the hillside where the portal is glowing. We start climbing up the steep hill and make it half way before I lose my footing and fall down. I try to get up but something grabs my ankle and starts to pull me further down. I turn around just in time to see a machete coming towards my face. I roll out of the way and kick this guy in the chest. He gets back up and starts heading towards me again.

"JASON!" Cas screams. The man, Jason, turns his head and looks at Cas. I take this opportunity to kick him again and send him rolling back down the hill. I stand up and we head back to the gate. I start to go through it and reach for Cas to pull him through with me. As Cas was passing through, Jason grabbed him and came through with us.

As we landed on the other side, and back in the real world, in the middle of what looked like the woods the old family cabin was in. I look around for Cas and see that he was only a few feet away. I looked around and didn't see Jason anymore, only a sign that said: Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake.

* * *

I started moving towards where I think the Winchester cabin is while still looking for Jason. I grabbed my homemade spear and tilt my head to the side, motioning for Cas to follow me. Things started to look familiar and I know we were close.

We finally get to the cabin and I open the door, only to see Sammie stretched out on the old beat up couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. I snap my fingers to get his attention and he picks his head up. His eyes get the size of dinner plates. He closes his eyes and shakes his head like he can't believe what he is seeing. When he opens his eyes and we are still there he gets up and heads our way.

"Dean? Cas?" Sam asks surprised to see us. I give him a small nod and we cross the room at the same time pulling each other into a hug.

"This is all well and good but we have a bigger problem to deal with," Cas says while still checking all the windows and closing all the curtains.

"What or should I say, who the hell was that Cas? He, it, whatever that was, followed us out of purgatory!" I walked over to the mini fridge and grab a beer draining it completely before grabbing another one. I walked over to the couch; put the beer on the table and my head in my hands. I feel like I just got the shit beat out of me.

"The who was correct Dean. That was Jason Voorhees. He drowned in this lake back in 1980 because the counselors weren't paying attention. His mother went insane and killed them all but one. That one ended up beheading Pamela Voorhees. Somehow Jason came back and has been on a rampage ever since. Several people have tried killing him in numerous ways and sent to hell every time but it seems the racks can't hold him because he always comes back. I have no idea how he got into purgatory but we just set him free again," Cas explains, still staying away from the windows and looking more uncomfortable than usual. I grab my beer and take a long pull out of it.

"Are you telling me we just unleashed… a demon that even hell can't keep down?" I say rubbing my eyes trying to put all of this together. All I want to do is sleep, that's it, but of course I have to kill something before that can happen. I look over at Cas who doesn't say anything, just gives a little nod to confirm I am right. I look at Sam who is now completely sober and looks kind of mad.

"Great guys, awesome. How the hell do we kill something that won't stay dead?!" I looked between the two men and gave out a loud sigh. Cas had an expression on his face that told me that I wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"That's the thing, the last time he was here no one knew how to kill him; well no one but Bobby."

"Son of a bitch," I say just above a whisper. Bobby isn't here anymore to tell us what to do, so we very well maybe fucked.

* * *

We all have been pacing for the last forty five minutes trying to think about what to do. It finally hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Call Garth. He took over for Bobby, so he may know what to do. At the very least he may know how to get him back in Hell or Purgatory for good," I tell Sam. He nods his head and gets one the phone. I decided that if I was going to do this, I needed to feel somewhat human myself and go to take a shower.

I stand under the steaming hot water for what feels like hours scrubbing the blood and dirt off of my body. I still have no idea how long we were gone and at this moment in time I don't want to know. I finally get clean and turn the water off. I towel off and grab some clothes that we always keep here in case of an emergency. I walk out still trying to dry my hair with the towel as Sammie get off the phone.

"Yeah, thanks man." Sam hangs up and looks at me with a small smile on his face.

"Ok, so Garth has everything Bobby ever wrote down and just so happens to have the Jason file on top. The good news is, we have everything here to kill him permanently. The bad news is, that is where the easy stuff stops."

"Ok, so what do we need for this voodoo shit?" I ask, throwing the towel across the room. I grab Sam's Jack and take a gulp out of it. The burn going down my throat is heaven and I take a deep breathe loving the feel.

"Well, it calls for the blood of an Angel that has rebelled against the word of his Father, the blood of a righteous man that has fallen and come back, and the blood of a human with demon blood running through his veins and water from the lake that killed the boy. After we figure out how to get this concoction into him somehow, we then stab him with the sword of an Angel and the blade of a knife that can kill demons. That is why no one could ever kill him, no one ever had all these things at their disposal," Sam explains.

"Lucky us!" I say sarcastically as hell, looking around for a bowl or something. I finally find one and set it on the table. I grab a knife and slit my hand open over the top of it. I had it to Sam and he does the same followed but Cas. I walk over to Sam's duffel and pull out three syringes that we use for dead man's blood and fill each up with blood, leaving enough room to add the water.

"How far is the lake from here?" I ask no one in particular.

"Not far, maybe a few hundred yards," Sam answers grabbing one of the syringes and puts it in his back pocket. I make sure Cas has the angel sword and Sam has Ruby's knife, we head out to the lake.

* * *

We get to the lake without any problems and fill the needles up the rest of the way. Once we are sure that it is mixed up, we head out for one of the biggest fights we ever had.

Now, I have seen enough horror movies to know that splitting up, or having sex, are two things that you don't do. There aren't any hot chicks around, so the sex thing is out. When Cas suggested we spit up to cover more ground, Sam and I looked at each other and shook our heads no. So, we come up with the brilliant idea to use me as bait to lure him out. So, here I am, in the middle of Camp Crystal Lake, waiting for this thing to come and get me.

"Come on Jason! I know you are out there! Come out you ugly son of a bitch!" I start yelling at the top of my lungs. I see Sammie to my left hiding behind a… tree? Really? He is actually bigger than the damn thing. I shake my head and look to my right to see that Cas is hiding on the side of a cabin.

I hear a twig snap behind and I freeze. _Why the hell do they always sneak up on me?_ I think to myself as I turn around slowly and all I see is chest. This guy has to be taller that Sam. I try to circle him so that his back is to Sam but he doesn't move. He just tilts his head to the side and looks at me.

"You are one huge mother fucker, you know that; ugly as hell too. I bet you get that from your mother." I smirk at him trying to get him riled up. It starts to work because he starts moving around me too. I finally notice that he picked up an old beat up hockey mask from somewhere. It looks pretty badass, but still scared the hell out of me.

"Oh, don't like people talking about your momma huh? How about this one, yo mama so ugly… well.. look at you, I bet when you were born, the doctor slapped you and her." I gave him another smirk, but it fell from my face quickly when his big ass hand reached out and grabbed me around my throat, lifting me off my feet and into the air.

I try to pry his hand off but it was no use, he was stronger than any demon we have ever faced. Black spots start to appear in front of my eyes, but I can still see Sam sneak up behind him with the needle raised. Just as he was about to stick him in the neck, Jason drops me and back hands my brother to the ground, knocking him out and the syringe out of his hands.

I slowly start to get to my feet and reach for my own needle. He walks over to Sam and kicks him hard enough in the side to send him flying into a tree about ten feet away. Cas comes out and rushes him but doesn't have any luck either. Jason kicks his foot out and Cas runs right into the sole of his fucked up boots. Cas falls to the grounds but not before he stuck his needle into Jason's leg and injects him with the blood.

I run over to Sam who is still out and search him for the knife. I can't find it in his jacket or his pocket but luck out when I see the handle sticking out of his boot. I grab it and turn in time to see Cas get thrown across the clearing and through a cabin wall. _Fuck, this dude is strong, _I think to myself. Cas starts to get up and I rush over to Jason. He turns to me and swings his machete at me, cutting through my shirt and giving me a nasty gash across my chest.

Cas storms over to Jason and takes him by surprise, stabbing him with the sword in the back. Jason goes down to one knee and tries to reach the sword. I stagger over to him and try to stab him but he gets back up and knocks me to the ground. Ruby's knife flies out of my hand and towards Jason. Cas dives for it and gets it while Jason is walking slowly over to him. Cas wastes no time and tries to stab Jason again. Jason swings his machete and cuts Cas across his right arm. This gives Cas the opening he needs, and Ruby's knife goes right into the bastards black heart.

Jason lets out a demonic scream and falls to his knees. He starts shaking and it starts to sound like he is drowning. Water starts to pour out of his mask as I realize he really is drowning. He claws at his throat, coughing up water. After struggling for a few more minutes he finally goes down and twitches a few times before he stops moving all together. I look over at Sammie who is just now starting to wake up.

Sam sits up and rubs the back of his head. "What did I miss?" He asks and he looks over and sees Jason is dead.

* * *

We get back to the cabin, all three of us a bloody mess. Cas walks over to us and places two fingers on our foreheads and we are healed. _I really missed that neat trick when we were in purgatory._ I think to myself.

I grab all three of us a beer and we got sit in the living room.

"So, Sammie, this is the welcome home I get after being gone for… How long were we gone?" I ask Sammie.

"A year Dean, you guys were gone a year. By the way, welcome back bro," Sammie says raising his bottle to us with a smile.

God it feels good to be back.

**AN: There is the first one! Do you know how hard it is to kill someone that has been though all the shit that Jason has? It is insane. I hope you liked it and I will see everyone next week when the boys run into non other than my own personal hell: Micheal Myers. Remember to R&R!**

**Love y'all,**

**Mel**


	2. Michael Myers

**AN: Here is the second installment of my four tales from hell! The boys run into Mr. Halloween himself. I hated writing this one because I was traumatized as a child about Michael Myers. Not fun man, not fun at all!**

**I own nothing but if I did, Michael would have been blown the hell up a long time ago!**

**DPOV**

I wake with a pulled muscle in my neck from sleeping against the passenger window of the Impala while a phone ringing in the glove box. I reach over and go through the five phones in there till I find the one ringing.

"Hello?" I ask with a sleepy voice.

"Please, we need your help. He's back. I was told by Bobby that if he ever came back to call John Winchester. Can I please talk to him?" A shaky voice comes through on the other end barley above a whisper.

"I'm sorry but he died a few years ago, I'm his son Dean. You can tell me what is going on," I try to tell her calmly.

"NO! I need to talk to John… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" There was a scream and the line went dead. I look over at Sam and tell him about the phone call.

"There is a diner near here. We can stop there and I can trace the number," Sam says pulling off the next exit. We get out of the car and go in. After ordering out food, Sam takes out his computer and traces the number while we wait for the food.

"Here ya go boys, if you need _anything_, just ask," the redheaded waitress says, giving me a small wink. I smile back at her and look back at my double bacon cheeseburger heaven. I take a huge bite and moan at the goodness.

"Dude, it's just a burger," Sam says, shaking his head smiling at me.

"It's a treasure," I say and take another bite.

"Well, I traced the number back to a town not far from here actually called Haddonfield. It is actually about forty five minutes away," Sam said. I nod my head and take a look up at the television that is above the bar.

"_Authorities say that after being put into asylum for a triple homicide when he was only eight years old, Michael Myers has escaped. The security cameras show him walking through the asylum killing anyone in the way, including a man that had taken care of him for the past few years. No one knows where he went, so authorities want everyone to be on the lookout and he is assumed to be armed and dangerous,"_ the lady on the television said.

I look at Sam with a raised eyebrow and a mouth full of burger. Sam nods and starts clicking away on his laptop. I see him reading away and he hasn't said much of anything for about five minutes before his fork hits the table.

"I think we have a case. I was looking into this Myers guy and he is a beast. From the medical records I have, he has been stabbed, shot, and run over. He has been fed every kind of medicine that I can think of. He hasn't said a word in almost decade or so. There was a Doctor that took care of him, a Dr. Loomis, wrote a book called, 'In the Eyes of the Devil: A Michael Myers story. This guy is nuts Dean."

"We've dealt with nuts before," I say shoving a French fry into my mouth. "Nuts are our business."

Sam stares down at his computer and says, "We should probably look into his sister's place first." He flips the computer around to show a picture of a young girl, about 12 years old, in a picture from the 70s. She looks completely terrified and I nod to Sam.

"So he has a sister. I wonder if that could have been our mystery screamer," I say.

"It's worth a check. We can be there within the next hour," Sam says.

"Fine, let me finish my burger and we can go."

I shove down the rest of my food and we head to the car to take our drive to Haddonfield.

We pull up to a crime scene surrounded by cop cars and yellow tape. Sam and I reach into our glove compartment and pull out our FBI credentials and head to the tape. A cop stops us and we flash our IDs which usually gets us in the door.

"FBI?" the cop says. "You guys are quick." He lifts the yellow tape and we come upon a body covered in a white sheet.

"So what do we have here," I ask the local cop.

"We received a frantic 911 call from someone saying that she saw a man with a pale face pretty much butchering this poor son-of-a-bitch."

Sam reached down to lift the sheet and gives me a look as if to say you don't want to look down here. I shake my head at him and look down anyway.

Yeah, I wish I didn't.

The poor boy had his neck broke so bad that it was damn near turned all the way around along with at least twenty stab wounds. I could almost feel that burger coming back up. I mean, a year in purgatory I have seen a bunch of vamp blood, but I think I need to get used to human blood again.

We were walking out of the house when we realized we had been here longer than we thought and it was already dark. I take a deep breath and we head to the Impala, when two kids start screaming and running our way.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is going on, are you ok?" Sam says trying to get them to calm down.

"The boogeyman took Laurie!" They both scream with tears rolling down their young faces. I look over at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me kid, the boogeyman doesn't exist," I tell them and start to walk away when one of the kids stops me.

"His real name is Michael Myers. He took Laurie we saw him!" The little boy dressed up like a pirate said. I look over at the little Cleopatra and see they are serious.

"Ok, what are your names?" Sam says calmly.

"I'm Tommy and this is Lindsey. Please you need to help Laurie!" Tommy says as he starts crying all over again.

"Ok, go over to the ambulance and wait for the police to finish what they were doing. Come on Sammie."

I walk over to where the kids just came from and pull my gun. We walked into Tommy's house and search but on find a half-naked girl cover in blood crying. Sammie runs outside to get the cops and paramedics.

"You have to find Laurie. She… she is in… in trouble," she says weakly.

"ANNIE!" The sheriff runs in and takes her from me. I leave them to have a moment and finish looking around. I found nothing but another body hacked up so bad that it was hard to tell if it was a dude or a chick.

When I walk back out, I see Sam talking to an older man in a trench coat, which makes me think of Cas.

"Dean, this is Dr. Loomis, he was Michael's psychotherapist for most of his life. Dr. Loomis this is my brother, Dean. Can you please tell us what else you know?" Sam says using my real name; guess this is some serious shit.

"There is nothing anyone can do. Michael, even at a young age, was dangerous. When he killed his family, he told me he never remembered doing it. How you don't remember duct taping your step father to a chair and slitting is throat, I will never know. After a few years, he quit talking all together. The last words he said to me was that he wanted to go home, that was neatly ten years ago now. Now he is after his sister, he wants to finish what he started," Dr. Loomis said.

"Ok, how do we stop him?" I ask.

"No idea. At one point, when he was about eighteen, he killed a guard that touched one of his masks that he makes, Michael ripped out his throat. He was tried and sentenced to death. When they tried to execute him, it didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Sam says with a hint of fear in his voice; no one else would have notice it but I do.

"They tried electrocution, lethal injection, the gas chamber; what I am trying to say is, I don't think he can die. After the attempts failed, they just left him to rot in his room at the asylum."

"Lucky for you, we have a gun and some bullets that can kill anything." I smirk and start heading back to the car. I pop the trunk and pull out the Colt. I smile when I think about how we learned how to make Samuel Colts bullets in one of the many book from the Letters book room.

I load it up and head back to where the doc and Sam were still standing, tucking it and my .45. I nod to him that I got what we needed, also handing Sam Ruby's knife.

"I don't think one gun, some bullets and a shiny knife is going to work." Dr. Loomis says, looking at us with doubt written all over his face.

" Trust us, nothing can survive these weapons. So, where would he be heading to doc?"

"Follow me." He starts walking down the street and we fall in step with him. We walk a few blocks in complete silence, all three lost in our own thoughts. We stop in front of an old boarded up house. We hear a scream coming from inside and we run in. We run up the stairs and there stood a man that rivaled fucking Jason in height. He is about six foot five wearing blue coveralls and a dirty cracked mask with red hair sticking everywhere.

He hears us coming and turns to look at us, giving the girl, who is am guessing is Laurie, time to get away. He doesn't turn back around just stares at us, tilting his he head to the side curiously.

"Michael, it's me, Dr. Loomis. I need you come with me back to the hospital. You have caused enough trouble," he said, slowly approaching him with his hands up. When he got within reaching distance, Michael reached out and grabbed the doc by the throat and threw him into one of the walls. The doctor fell to the ground, unconscious. I pulled my gun but he was already heading towards where the girl ran off to. I shot him in in shoulder and it lit up like he always does, but he didn't die. I look over to Sam and saw him go pale.

"What the hell is it with us finding guys that can't die lately?" I grit out with my teeth clenched. We head after him and Sam pulls out Ruby's knife.

"Lucky I guess," Sam says running after where Michael disappeared. We get into a room that looks like a kitchen at one point. We hear another scream and head towards a door that looks like it could lead to a basement. We slowly head down the stairs.

"You know, in most movies, at this point I am yelling at the dumbass people for going into the basement knowing the killer is down there," I whisper to Sam, while still looking around.

"Yup, you do that right before they have sex too," Sam laughs.

"HELP! ME!"

We take off running and see the girl squeeze in-between a chain linked door.

"You have to help me, he is coming," she says, running into us. I nod to Sam, who tells her to run upstairs and out the front door. As she turns to run, the door gets ripped of the hinges and we see the monster walking towards us. We turn and head back up the stairs when I feel someone grab me from behind and throw me back. I fall back down the stairs and land hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I cough trying to get my breath back, while Michael stands over me and raises a butcher knife to stab me. I have enough time to pop off another shot that landed right in heart. He stumbles back and starts to light up again.

Sam runs back down the stairs and tries to stab Michael. He starts swinging the knife around and cuts Sam across his cheek. He knocks the knife away and knocks Sam down. I slowly get back up and just start shooting. The more I shoot the more he lights up. When I run out of bullets, Sam gets his bearings back and grabs the knife. While Michael is on the ground from the other five shots, Sam stabs him in the neck.

He lights up like every other demon we killed but instead of just kind of flickering off, he sets himself on fire and starts to burn. The basement starts to catch as we run up the stairs and run out of the house. On the lawn, the paramedics are looking over Laurie and Dr. Loomis, the police are taping the area off and the fire trucks are starting to arrive. We turn in time to see the front door shoot open and a person walking out on fire.

I go to pull my other gun, when a shot goes off and Micheal's head explodes. I look over to see who shot it and was shocked to see Laurie shaking with a .357 magnum pointed right at where Michael was standing.

I take in a deep breath and fall to the ground looking up at the sky. The next case better be something easy!

**AN: There you go! Next week will be the dream demon himself... Care to take a guess! I literally haven't gotten one review on this story idea. I love it and think it is awesome but really want to know if I should even do the other stories. Let me know.  
**

**Later,**

**Mel**


	3. Freddy

**DPOV**

_I was sitting at a bar, drinking the cheapest whiskey that they had, and thinking about all the bullshit I have had to put up with in the last week and a half._

_First, I step out of purgatory with a big bastard that likes machetes and hockey masks, and then there is that Myers fucker that wore a bad Shatner mask. Why do the all the freaky fuckers come out during Halloween?_

_"You look like you've had a rough week?" A sweet but sexy voice comes front beside me._

_"You have no idea," I say turning around looking into the bluest eyes I think I have ever seen. A cocky smile falls onto her pouty lips as I take her in._

_She is a tiny thing, standing no taller than five foot one, dark brown hair with bright red highlights that falls just over her shoulder. She is wearing a pair of dark blue cuts off with a tied up plaid shirt. I look down at her feet and fuck she is wearing cowboy boots._

_"But, I think it just got a hell of a lot better. Dean Winchester and you would be?" I say to her, giving her my panty dropping smile, holding my hand out. She shyly takes my hand and smile up at me through her lashes._

_"Nice to meet you Dean, the name is Melissa." _

_"Oh, I am sure that the pleasure is all mine, or at least it will be soon," I look into her eyes and give her another smile; I can literally watch her melt. _

_"What do you say we get the hell out of here?" I whisper into her ear. She gives a small nod and bites down on her lip. I throw a few bills on the bar to cover our drinks and pull her out of the bar._

_As the cold night air hits me, I think of where we can go. My room is out because Sammie is sure to be asleep and would be pissed if I brought some random girl there only to kick him out. I don't think I will be able to hold off much longer so I pull her into the alley next to the bar and press her against the wall._

_I crash my lips to hers and set my hands on her hips, gripping them roughly. They seem to have a mind of their own and head up her shirt. Right as I was about to reach the promise land, she turns us around and starts kissing and nipping at my neck. She falls to her knees and starts undoing my belt. I feel my jeans hit the cement of the alley, I look down expecting to see blue eyes and a sexy face, but instead I see a bald burnt scared head and a hand that has knifes as fingers. I try to jump back but am stopped by the wall to my back._

_"Hey Dean, I didn't think it was that cold outside," he says and laughs. Right before he stabs me everything blurs away._

I sit up in my bed at some crappy hotel room. We are heading back toward the Letters bunker in Kansas and had to stop the night. I feel sweat drops fall down my face and rub my hand over it. I throw my blanket off of me at the same time Sam bolts up, breathing heavy.

"Sam, you ok?" I ask getting up and heading over to the bar for a drink.

"Yeah, just a bad dream I guess," he says, "I haven't had a dream about him since I was a kid." He says just above a whisper. I think about to when we were kids and remember Sam would wake up some nights freaking out about a guy named Freddie.

"You mean that Freddy guy?"

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't dreamt of him since I was like ten, but all I remember from the dream last night was a red and green sweater, and burnt face and…" I cut him off there.

"A glove with knifes for fingers?" I question.

"How did you know that? I never told you that part," Sam says throwing the blanket off of him and getting up.

"I know because I just had the same dream," I tell him, putting the bottle to my lips and taking a deep pull of whiskey.

"What do you mean you had the same dream?" Sam asks, taking the bottle from my hand and taking a pull himself.

"Well, it may not be the same dream, but yeah he showed up." I take my bottle back and go to sit down at the small table in the corner of the room.

"You mean you were having a…" Sam says with a tone of distain in his voice.

"Oh yeah, a hottie named Melissa," I said wiggling my eyebrows, taking another gulp.

"Dude, that's just gross."

"When you were little, didn't all this start when dad had a case in, what was it… Springwood, Illinois?" I asked putting the cap back on the whiskey. I remember telling dad that Sammie was having nightmares about some guy and he freaked the fuck out. He gave us some kind of pill to make us stop dreaming till we moved on.

I walk over to my bag and get dad's journal out and start going through it. I find what I was looking for and read it to Sam.

"Here we go. Freddy Krueger was a child molester back in 1977 that killed and sexually assaulted twenty three kids. When they took him to trial they let him go because of a technicality. After he was released, the parents of the murdered child, they chased him into the shack where the killed the kids and burned it to the ground with him still in it.

He came back as some sort of dream demon and started killing people in their sleep in the 1980's, which is when the parents found out about this medicine to stop you from dreaming called Hypnocil. They even went as far as taking him out of old newspaper stories and made it illegal in their town to even mention the name."

"So, a dream demon? Does dad say how to kill him for good or anything?" Sam asks with sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Nope," I tell him, "Nothing on how to kill him, only how to suppress him."

I walk back over to my bed and sit down on it. After the last two guys we just ganked, can we not just have a normal case.

_~Four Days Later~_

Four days, and we haven't had much sleep. The night after we figured out what was going on, Sam woke up with four gashes down his back. After fixing him up, we have spent days trying to figure out how to kill him. When we do sleep, it is only for a hour at a time, max.

I am on my second pot of coffee when the sound of wings gets my attention.

"Dean, what is wrong with you, you look like hell?" Cas asks.

"Thanks Cas; you really know how to put the charm on a guy; don't ya." I sit down at the table in the Letters book room, looking for anything that can help with this Freddy guy.

I hear footsteps and look up to see Sam stubble in with the phone to his ear talking to someone, his hair looks worse than mine since his looks like a fucked up lion's mane. Cas looks at him and then back at me.

"We haven't slept well in the last few days; nightmares." Sam says, grabbing my coffee. I give him the evil eye before pouring another cup.

"Nightmares?" Cas asked in wonder.

"Yeah, bad dreams about this scarred up freak," I explained.

"Yeah, thanks again Garth," Sam says ending his call. I look him in the eyes and know that I am not going to like what he is about to say.

"Well, Garth says this Freddy guy is like Jason and Michael. A big bad that no one has been able to kill no matter what they do. Now, the good news is there is a way to do it. Apparently people have just tried to kill him in the dream world, on his own turf but that isn't the way. We have to pull him out of his world and into ours. After that, we salt and burn him but it has to be Holy fire." Sam explains sitting down and putting his head on the table.

"OK, so how do we pull him into our world?" I ask trying really hard to stay awake.

"I guess just make sure to hold onto him when you wake up," Sam says. I look at Cas and he looks lost, I forget angels can't dream or even sleep.

"Ok, so I will go to sleep and pull the bastard out. Just make sure I'm surrounded in Holy oil and don't light it till I'm out." I stand up and walk outside where we can set a fire and no one notice.

Cas and Sam follow me out to a patch of cement that we have no idea what is used for and lay down. I watch Sam walk a circle around me with oil and Cas has a can of salt.

"You sure you can fall asleep Dean?"

"Oh yeah, I will have no problem with this. Wake me up in ten minutes." I set my watch for ten minutes and lay on the ground and close my eyes. I lay there for what felt like forever and nothing happened._ Maybe I can't sleep after all._

I open my eyes and I'm by myself. I look around the field and everything looks right but where the hell are Cas and Sam?

I walk back into the bunker and everything is still the same and I continue to walk around.

"Well, looks like we can finish our date if you want to Deano," a voice says from behind me. I turn around and see scar face behind me.

"Naw, you ain't my type. I like girls with a little more meat on their bones, oh and not as fugly as you."

He walks up to me and stands right in my face. He looks at me and tilts his head to the side. _What the hell is it with these mother fuckers and tilting their heads? _

"I'm not used to people standing up to me. They usually run scream, begging not to be killed. This will be fun." He lifts up his hand and with a flick of his wrist; I'm thrown across the room. I hit bookshelf and fall flat on my face.

"Lucky for you, I don't run." I get back up and feel a little light headed but shake it off. I know I need to grab him soon because it won't be long before I have to wake up.

I walk over to where he is standing and punch him in the jaw, making him step back a few feet but not much else. We each throw a few punches but neither of us goes down. My watch goes off and I grab him by that ugly ass sweater of his.

"Looks like your wakeup call is running late." He raises his knifed hand and was getting ready to make my ass into sushi when I feel wind on my face and Sammie standing behind Fred.

I give him a smirk and kick him in the stomach to let me go. Once his hands fall off of me I jump out of the circle just in time for Cas to throw a match, the cement lights up and Freddy has no place to go. He looks up at me and I give him a big ass smile.

"I can't wait to finally be able to go to sleep and not have to worry about your ass popping up when I'm about to get laid by a hot ass chick." Sam slings salt over the Freddy as Cas throws more Holy oil on him.

"Night night you ugly son of a bitch." I open up my zippo and thrown it on him and watch him light up like a fucking Christmas tree. He screamed and tried to run out of the circle but was stopped by some kind of wall barrier.

As he burns to ashes I couldn't help but think about how damn good my memory foam is going to feel when I actually get to sleep.


End file.
